


The Power Of

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris nodded and watched Adam as he walked away, unable to stop himself from checking Adam out. It was almost automatic by now.</p><p>God, one day Adam was going to find out and freak out over being his friend and stop talking to him. Kris’s stomach twisted at the thought because, as much as he liked Adam, he really liked being his friend. Up until a few months ago, he would have never had the chance to be able to call Adam up whenever he wanted or talk to him in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of

Kris sighed as he slowly walked into the theatre, fighting to keep from wincing at the thought of practicing. He loved music but, today, all he really wanted was to go home, take some heavy duty aspirin, and lay down in the hopes that this headache would go away. Instead, he was here at the community theatre because Adam was going to be in the latest musical and Kris had told him he’d check it out and give him an honest opinion.

He glanced up at the stage, pausing to listen to the dialogue that was becoming so familiar.

“He is the albatross around your neck, Elizabeth—“ Adam said. Kris smiled slightly even as Kelly, the girl playing Adam’s sister, spun to face Adam.

“No, you’re wrong about that. You’re wrong about everything,” she protested. Silently, Kris slid into a chair, settling in to watch.

They ran through the scene once, only stopping when the director had something to add, and Kris let out a small breath as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The combination of the dark and their voices was oddly soothing and Kris let himself relax a bit further.

“Are we that bad?”

Kris’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head quickly, wincing when he saw Adam there. Briefly, he wondered when they’d stopped rehearsing. “What?”

Adam bit his lip slightly and, well, Kris was only human so, of course, he couldn’t help but look. “Were we that bad? I mean, you were practically asleep.”

Seriously, the world hated him today, Kris decided, shaking his head. “No,” he said. “No, really, you guys are good.” He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. “Sorry. I’ve got a killer headache and...” He trailed off for a moment before he decided to just bite the bullet. “Your voices were helping.” Yeah, that didn’t sound creepy at all. ‘Let your voice soothe away my headache, Adam. Please.’

His eyes snapped open when Adam’s hand slid over his shoulder and he looked up to find Adam frowning lightly, concern clear on his face. “You need anything?” he asked. He rubbed Kris’s shoulder for a moment before pulling back. “I’ve got some aspirin in my bag.”

Kris had never wanted to kiss Adam more. Not even when they’d danced at the party on opening night of the school play and he’d told Katy he kind of wanted to climb Adam that night.

“It’d be really cruel if you were toying with me right now,” Kris muttered. He smiled when Adam snorted in surprise.

“I would never,” Adam told him, waving a hand dramatically through the air. Kris’s smile widened when Adam pointed at him. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Kris nodded and watched Adam as he walked away, unable to stop himself from checking Adam out. It was almost automatic by now.

God, one day Adam was going to find out and freak out over being his friend and stop talking to him. Kris’s stomach twisted at the thought because, as much as he liked Adam, he really liked being his friend. Up until a few months ago, he would have never had the chance to be able to call Adam up whenever he wanted or talk to him in general.

“Kris?” Adam lowered himself into the seat next to Kris, a bottle of water in one hand while his other hand curled protectively around a couple of aspirin. “Are you sure it’s just a headache? You look even worse than before.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kris gave him a small smile to show that he was joking and Adam rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I get for being concerned.” He gave Kris a smile in return and handed him the aspirin. “Here, maybe it’ll help.”

“You’re officially my favorite person in the world.” Kris quickly popped the aspirin in his mouth, chasing them with the water that Adam handed him.

Adam laughed softly. “It doesn’t take much with you, does it?” he teased.

“Not with you,” Kris told him before he could think about it. His eyes widened and he glanced over at Adam, who was smiling. Kris figured that meant he hadn’t figured out just how true that statement had been.

Adam gestured to the door. “Come on, we’ll go somewhere quiet.”

“This place is quiet,” Kris protested, wincing again at the thought of moving. “Plus, you can’t just leave rehearsals.”

“It won’t be quiet for long. They’re going to be rehearsing for scenes in the second act and one of them is the fun jazz-like song that’s going to have people on their feet. You should see it but not yet. Trust me, it wouldn’t help your headache any. And I’m not in the second act, my character comes back in act three. So, let’s go.” He reached out and took Kris’s hand, using it to tug him up.

Kris should probably focus on something other than, Adam is holding my hand. He should and he would, really, as soon as Adam let go.

“Hey,” Adam said, brightening. “I’ve got just the thing. Come on, we can go to my place. My mom once said massages are great for getting rid of headaches.”

Jesus, Kris was going to have a heart attack.

“What?” Had Adam really suggested that? Kris was pretty sure that aspirin wasn’t supposed to make a person hallucinate but he’d been wrong before and he was probably wrong now because there was no way those words had just come out of Adam’s mouth.

Adam stared at him for a moment, just blinking. “That’s too weird, isn’t it? We don’t have to, I just thought it might help.”

Like he was going to pass that chance up, come on. Kris wasn’t a moron. “No,” he blurted. “It’s fine, you just surprised me, that’s all.”

After another few moments, Adam smiled. “Let’s go then.”

Kris nodded and let Adam lead him out of the theatre.

If this was the result, he was seriously going to have to be thankful the next time he got a headache this bad.


End file.
